


1 PICK

by GenieY



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY
Summary: 期盼已久的双人舞合作
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1 PICK

“我pick建旻哥，建旻哥单眼皮，是很有魅力的男人。”  
“如果我是女孩子的话，抒澔哥是我的理想型。”  
“啊，现在芝加哥是晚上了，首尔是中午对吧？好想抒澔哥噢。”  
“最近越来越觉得，抒澔哥特别可爱。”  
“抒澔哥的屁股特别有弹性，很好摸。”  
“抒澔哥是5分满分的50分。”

李抒澔看着疼爱的弟弟，提议这次 Stage Break2 中由焕雄和自己一起合作一支双人舞。“我很早就想和你合作了不是吗？”

温暖的弟弟自然依着哥哥。

RTK、Idol Radio、Stage Break1、梦想演唱会、新专辑回归……尽管日程繁忙，两人乐此不疲地抽时间分析歌曲概念、编舞、练习。时间好像一下拉回到两人在 RBW 练习的前几年，相互依靠相互成长。

李抒澔想起了一起参加 PD202 的事情。朱正廷、吕焕雄、李建旻、李建熙。《姐姐真漂亮》组队时，朱正廷让焕雄选第一个队员，焕雄说的是李建旻不是么？这个时候我们的命运就改变了吧。或许当时我就叫李抒澔的话，是不是就不会被叫错了？

“《bury a friend》这首歌在讲什么呢？”李抒澔问。

焕雄翻了翻查过的资料，“无法承受的爱吧，太多的爱有时候让人害怕。”

“所以要把爱了太多的亲故埋葬掉吗？”李抒澔笑笑。

“可能这亲故有点吓人吧哈哈？”

“这次选的曲子都是沉重的爱呢。”李抒澔托着脸一边思考一边说，”爱情是那样让人心痛的东西吗？”

“不知道啊哥。”

不知道啊哥。如果是和抒澔哥的话，应该是幸福的吧？

“抒澔哥，我问cody姐姐要了两个唇环，你看像不像戒指？”吕焕雄轻轻捧着，目光一闪一闪献宝一样给李抒澔看，“给你一个你也带着吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写25小甜H的，写着写着突然纯爱？


End file.
